


It's Good to be the King

by omi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, accidental leadership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi/pseuds/omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting with the grounders didn't go as Clarke expected it too. Unexpectedly finding herself in charge of the Sky people, as they were now called, Clarke won't back down when fighting for the safety of her people. With peace between them and the grounders uncertain, some people were going to have to do what needed to be done in order for the peace to work. Even if it meant pretending to be with Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Based on a plot bunny I got from seeing Jaha all worked up and yeah. See here: http://softwhitefuzzy.tumblr.com/post/105090275500#notes

Clarke stood silently behind her mother and Jaha as she watched the Grounder entourage approached the base camp, her fingers wrapped around the soft leather of Bellamy’s jacket.  In the distance she could see Marcus Kane amongst the group.

           

This meeting was supposed to be about settling the terms of the truce. The Commander would be allowed into their settlement for the final act that would secure a cease-fire between the groups, the surrendering of Finn.

 

The leather creaked beneath her grip. She’d done all she could, but the council, or what remained of it had agreed on this exchange. Not that she had any authority.

 

Three huge men came into the camp first, the commander walking sedately behind them. Clarke kept her eyes forward on their guests. She had to set a good example for the rest of the people, showing no fear or sorrow in what was about to take place. All of this lead to being able to save the rest of the 47 still stuck in Mount Weather and securing a lasting peace with the grounders that they all might live.

 

“You pay a high respect to the Commander, Clarke of the Sky people,” came Lexa’s voice as she moved out from behind her honor guard.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion. She felt Bellamy’s hand slip into her own and squeeze a silent warning. She pulled from the grip as she circled in front of her mother and ex-chancellor Jaha.

 

“To great us with your healer instead of guards say to us that you are true about wanting this peace. We are, “Lexa paused, “Relieved that you are not as barbaric as we feared.”

 

Clarke smiled and nodded as her mother’s hand came to rest on the small of her back, a silent warning. “Please. Let me introduce you, this is my mother, Abby Griffin, our head healer.

 

Lexa held her hand up and a woman with a basket came forth, “This was sent by Lincoln’s family, a gratitude for all that you have done by saving him from the reaper madness.” The basket was set down in front of Abby.

 

“Perhaps we should go inside for some refreshments while we continue our discussions?” Jaha gestured with his hand for the group to follow.

 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she nodded, “Yes.” She stepped up to Clarke’s side and grasped her forearm, “I have decided,” the commander said quietly, “That I would like to walk side by side with you as you did with Anya. There is no dishonor in taking an enemy like you, Commander Clarke of the Sky people, and turning them into an ally. “

 

Abby’s hand tightened in a silent warning, prompting Clarke to nod and clasp Lexa’s forearm back, “I agree. Let’s go inside to discuss the terms.” She looked to Jaha, whose eyes were narrowed, “After you sir.”

 

“Right this way then, “ He turned motioned for a path to open up.

 

Lexa motioned and two of her men followed while the rest pulled back to the gates.

 

Clarke found herself walking with Lexa on one side and her mother on the other. Brown hair caught in her peripheral view and she relaxed at knowing that Bellamy was behind her, guarding her back as always.

 

Jaha escorted them into the room that’d been setup for these talks. It had a clear division of space for each party and an assortment of food and drink had been arranged.

 

Clarke was a happy in the knowledge that since the ARC had come down, they had access to more provisions. The hydroponics bay hadn’t been too badly damaged in the fall. They wouldn’t starve this winter at least.

 

“Please, feel free to eat or drink anything you’d like. We hope you enjoy it.” Jaha announced.

 

Lexa took a seat and one of her men went and started selecting things.

 

Clarke turned to her mother, eyes wide and mouthed, “What do I do?” It was clear that Lexa thought Clarke was in charge of the whole camp. 

 

Abby opened her mouth to responded as a figure rushed into the room, “Dr. Griffin, there’s an emergency in surgery one. Please come quickly.”

 

Clarke watched helplessly while her mother looked back and forth, assessing the situation they now found themselves in. “You know what to do,” she hissed as she kissed Clarke on the forehead. “Let’s not antagonize them further.” 

 

She nodded to the Commander, “My apologies, I must go. I’m glad we were able to meet under better circumstances than last times. Jaha, would you walk me out?” Abby motioned with a smile.

 

Clarke raised her eyebrow at that while Bellamy arrived by her side, silently eating off a plate of food. She pursed her lips at him, the food had been for their guests, not interlopers who’d managed to wrangle themselves into the meeting.

 

“Carrot?” He offered the plate to her with a wide grin.

 

Clarke crunched the carrot noisily in his direction and found herself sitting at her mother’s chair at the table. He laid the plate down in front of her and to the side, so he could read over her shoulder.

 

“I did not know such food grew in the sky. It is quiet remarkable.” Lexa said as she picked pieces off the plate.

 

“It’s nothing compared to the fresh meat we’ve been able to find on the ground. Everything here seems to be,” Clarke shook her head, leaning forward, “more.”

 

Jaha came back in; his face tight and walked towards Clarke.

 

“You’re back just in time, could you begin opening discussions.” Clark was happy to let Jaha take care of this particular peace of business. Especially since it didn’t sit right with her. Clarke leaned back, nibbling at the food that Bellamy kept passing her as Jaha started the opening dialogs.

 

It seemed straightforward to her, the grounders and sky people would lead a large-scale attack and rescue mission at the same time. Securing the reapers to be taken down and cured while a team went into the mountain from below and another team provided several distractions elsewhere.

 

“That can wait until later, when we have our war party. For now we must collect on the original terms. Blood must answer for blood.” Lexa stood.

 

Clarke nodded, “He’s outside, just as you saw, waiting to go with you.”

 

Lexa responded, “Then we shall take him and return in 3 days. During such time, if we meet you in the forest, there will be no attacks from us.”

 

“And about Marcus Kane? Will you be releasing him back to us?” Jaha asked the commander.

 

Lexa smiled,  “He will returned to you now, but I may ask for him back later.”

 

Clark was a bit confused by that but smiled anyway, stretching her sore cheek muscles, “Well since that’s all settled.” She came around to meet Lexa.

 

Lexa looked behind Clarke to Bellamy, examining him in a way that made Clarke a little nervous.  She felt him ease closer to her in response.

 

Lexa sighed, “That is a small complication. However such things will be talked about after we free our peoples from the mountain men.”

 

Together they walked back outside and to the main gates.  Lexa motioned for men to bring Marcus Kane forward.

The men released Kane, who walked on his own power, looking none for the more harmed.

 

Guards gestured for Finn to go to the grounder men. They tied his hands behind his back and took him outside the gates to wait.

 

Lexa turned from watching and said to Clarke, “In three days, we will return.”

 

“Until then, “slipped out of Clarke’s mouth before she could stop herself.

 

Lexa slipped back behind her honor guard and Clark watched until they were out of sight before whirling around to Jaha.

 

“Not, here. Let’s go wait for your mother.” He motioned Clarke back into the ship they walked to Kane. “Do you need medical attention, Marcus?”

 

“No, they treated me well after they came back from not attacking the village. I was let out of the jail, given food and water before coming here. It was strange though, no one but the commander spoke to me and even then she didn’t hold long conversations.” The group talked as they walked back into the room that’d been made up for the grounders.

 

Once the door was shut, Clarke turned and asked the question that’d been burning from the start, “Why does she think I’m in charge here?”

 

Kane sighed and went over to the food, “From what I saw after I’d been released as a prisoner, they have a matriarchal society. You are the one that brokered the peace after all. It might be better for now for them to continue to think you are in charge.”

 

“Now Marcus,” Jaha began, but Clarke ignored them and turned to Bellamy who was looking down at her with a particular gleam in his eye.

 

“Anything we want, “he whispered to her. Clarke knew it wouldn’t be anything they wanted, but this might be their only chance to have a say in what went on. She nodded in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed some answers, hopefully they could get some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos. I haven't written in a while but I hope to continue and hopefully people will enjoy. There's not enough fanfiction for The 100 yet. Soon I hope!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes, go ahead and point them out. I'll get it changed. If there are questions, feel free to ask them...though I warn you I may not answer for plot's sake. 
> 
> Also...Am I the only one who HATED that Finn called her Princess in the last episode?

“What I’d like to know is what she meant by me being a small complication.”

Clark lifted her head from where she’d dropped it on her arms to look at Bellamy. She wrinkled her nose at the cut on his chin. Mentally she made a note to look at it better later, it was red around the edges. No one could afford to get an infection, least of all him. She needed him too much. “I have no idea.”

“When aren’t you a complication, Blake,” Marcus threw out.

“When I’m leading the delinquents you sent down here to die, helping them survive. I guess it might be a complication to you, but I’m alright with that.” Bellamy could be nasty at times.

Clark laid her hand on his forearm, “This isn’t getting anything solved. Let's regroup and talk about it in the morning with fresh eyes.” Standing she pulled Bellamy with her, it was time they left the meeting room where the grounders were. Nothing was going to get accomplished with the men taking verbal shots at each other. 

“Come on, I want to take a look at the cut on your chin.” Without waiting for him to respond, she was tugging him out of the meeting room.

He waited until they were out of earshot before responding, “You know they’re going to try and make all sorts of decisions without us?”

Clark nodded, “We have a small advantage here though.” Her mind raced ahead, leading Bellamy into the medic bay. “We have someone here who might be able to give us an inside as to what was going to happen.” 

She lead Bellamy to Lincoln’s room and arched her eyebrow, “Someone who knows it’s in his best interest for peace between us to work out.” Throwing a look up she added, “Try not to antagonize him too much.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and Clark fought not to smile as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Came Octavia’s voice.

Clarke stretched her abused cheek muscles, “Hi Lincoln, how are you doing?”

“He’d be doing better if he wasn’t restrained!” Octavia’s eyes flashed with indigniton. “You’re treating him like some kind of wild savage and it’s disgusting.”

Clarke moved forward, hands reaching for the restraints, “I didn’t order him to be restrained.”  
“Stop,” Lincoln’s voice was deeper than before, scratchy like he had a sore throat, but Clarke knew it wasn’t a cold that had done that. “I want to be restrained until we’re sure that I won’t snap and hurt someone.”

Clarke envied the way that Lincoln looked at Octavia, like she was the most precious thing in his world.

Her constant shadow was once again at her side, “He’s right.” Bellamy tugged her hands away.

“Bellamy you’re just being over protective,” Octavia started in.

“Maybe, but this is the first time I’ve seen something I approve of in him. Don’t break that trust.” 

Clarke looked as the siblings had some sort of secret sibling staring war. Octavia sighed and turned away, grabbing at a cloth. “Fine, but I think he’s stable enough to go into the showers. He stinks.”

Lincoln turned his head from Bellamy to Octavia, “You said it was a manly smell.”

She patted his arm, “Oh it is, just a very pungent manly smell. And a shower will make you feel better.” She kissed him softly and smiled. “I like the beard. It tickles.”

Clarke started as she felt Bellamy tensing next to her, “Lincoln we could use your advice, if you could give it to us.” Glad that she was able to break the couple out of their weird couple world.

Lincoln bowed his head in her direction, “For saving me, I will tell you what I can.”

Clarke quickly filled him in on what had happened during the meeting and waited. The silence after started to get to her. “Well?”

“I don’t understand what you don’t understand,” Lincoln explained.

Clearing her throat, “Oh, yes. Well. What will happen with Finn? Why do they think I am in charge? What can we expect at the next meeting?”

“You really didn’t prepare this on purpose,” Lincoln said, letting the comment wash over her. “The way your people stood at honor guard for you. You put your healer first, signifying that we were no threat to you. It’s a peaceful gesture, for no one wants to hurt a healer. And since they saw that your healer has power over death, it would have more meaning.”

“Any idea on why they think I’m the leader?” Clarke asked.

Lincoln looked at her, his face scrunched, as if not understanding the questions, “Because you are the leader? Aren’t you?” His eyes darted back and forth between her and Bellamy. “You are the leader, I can’t have been that wrong. Back before the large ship came down, you were in charge. Everyone took orders from you.”

Clarke shook her head a bit, “When they bothered to listen at all. I mean, I guess. Bellamy and I took care of what needed to be done, but then the larger ship came down…” Clarke’s voice trailed off.

“You were always the one they saw. You were on the bridge. You were the last thing to be seen when the drop ship door closed, before the fuel ignited. You were the one that was returning with Anya and you were the one they agreed to a truce with.” Bellamy’s eyes were dark as they stared into Clarke’s bright blue ones. “You were usually the one that won our arguments in camp as well.” 

It became too much and she had to turn away from Bellamy’s gaze. Latching on to Lincoln’s face, she continued the questioning, “What about Finn. She said blood must have blood. What are they going to do with him?”

Lincoln shook his head the weariness evident, “I don’t know.” His eyes started to drop.

“Can this wait a little while longer. He’s been through a lot and needs some more rest.” Octavia reached to pull the blankets up on Lincoln.

Patting the blanket, Clarke said, “Sure. I’ll see what I can do about getting him a shower or at least a sponge bath sent in.”

“Which you better not be here for,” Bellamy swiftly followed up with. 

Clarke smiled at Octavia and reached for Bellamy, “Come on, they’re not going to do anything and I could use your help. We really need to figure out what to do.”

They walked out of the arc ship side by side. She could see the sun low in the sky with twilight was quickly approaching. Clarke shivered, but couldn’t say why. It wasn’t cold out. Not yet, but everyone knew that winter was quickly approaching and that if they had to leave this place, they might not be able to establish camp somewhere else that could also provide for them. Sure they had some of the resources from the ship, but it wasn’t enough and not everything had survived the landing.

Bellamy steered her towards the largest communal bonfire, where food was being handed out.

“You’re still hungry? You ate in the meeting.” Clarke elbowed him in the guy, “I actually couldn’t believe you.”

Bellamy shrugged, “I wasn’t going to turn down extra food, what are you crazy. And it’s not like they were going to deny us in front of the guests.” They reached the grill and Bellamy picked up some skewered meat for the both of them. 

“I don’t know if I can eat. Not with what’s going on with Finn.” Clarke stared at the meat in her hand.

Bellamy’s voice was soft, “Eat, because you’re going to need all the strength you have in the next few days.”

She forced herself to tear into the meat. They stood and watched the camp, eating silently side by side. The people of the ark gave them both a wide berth, but Clarke noticed few smiles and nods in their direction. 

“Things are already changing,” Bellamy stated, it was clear he’d noticed the stares as well. “I’m going to go try and see what I can find out from the guard. I’ve been put back into rotation. Might as well put it to use.”

“I should check on Raven and I’m sure my mother will find me sooner or later.” Clarke started off for Raven’s tent. It was going to be a long three days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and comments! I'm still trying and without a beta. So please bare with me.

Clarke found Raven banging away at some machinery in her work space. She watched from the entrance as Raven started pounding on something with a wrench before yelling and throwing said wrench across the room into more parts.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything,” Clarke said as she held on to the doorway. “We need to keep hope.”

“What kind of hope can we have? They just gave him up like a sacrificial lamb.” Raven whirled to meet Clarke’s eyes, “I can’t even really tell you exactly what I’m more upset about, the fact that he’s gone or the fact that part of me knows that he deserves to be punished for what he did. It’s hard because I’ve loved him for so long, but..” Raven’s voice trailed off.

“But no one deserves torture. Floating someone is instant.” Clarke’s voice was low.

Raven scrubbed harshly at her eyes, leaving smears of grease on her face, “He shouldn’t have been sent down here. It was all my fault.”

Clarke slowly came forward until she was close enough to reach out to Raven, “What do you mean?”

Raven looked off to the side, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

Clarke didn’t want to press the issue now. “Look we still don’t know too much about the grounder culture.”

Raven shook her head back and forth, “It doesn't really matter Clarke. He didn’t shoot up their warriors, he killed innocent people who weren’t harming them.”

“We were innocent people who weren’t harming them. We didn’t know we crossed their river boundary,” Clarke argued.

Raven just turned, putting Clarke at her back, “Just leave me alone right now.” She picked up a hammer and started banging away at the machine on her worktable.

Clarke stared for a few moments before biting her lip and leaving. Weary eyes looked towards the sky, the starlit sky seemed endless and clean. She closed her eyes for a moment and with the breeze caressing her face, wished that all her problems would float away with it.

 

****

Two and a half days passed seemingly faster than any others she could ever remember.. Clarke was shocked to learn how much was actually not getting solved. She’d prepared her own notes of what needed to be done around camp before and after the attack on Mount Weather. It’d been endless meetings between the former Chancellors and current Chancellor that either dissolved in petty bickering over who should be leading and who should be getting back to their real job in medical bay.

Her mother had turned to her once they were in private and confided to her, “They’re probably right about that. Circumstances have changed however. Thelonious returned to us broken and ready to run, but has no idea to where. A city of lights, that could be a myth. What we have here is real and solid. And Marcus’ sudden change of heart is still too new and untested for me to blindly follow it.”

Clarke watched her mother run her hands, chapped from the new colder weather over her face. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

“We’re not on the Ark anymore, we don’t have a full council, but we still have a responsibility to the people out there. Until such a time as an election can be held, we need to be able to have a functioning body of government.” Her mother turned and leaned forward, “You have to make it seem like this body of government is functioning properly.”

Clarke’s hands were cold between her mother’s warm ones. She listened to her mother continue.

“With you at the head of these talks, I can take a back seat, giving us time to properly prepare.”

“And Bellamy. We’ll need him as well,” Clarke found herself saying. “We can make him the go between us and the rest of the camp, including the guard. People follow him.” 

“Are you sure we can trust him? He’s proved that his sister is his weakness.” Her mother calmly stated.

Clarke’s forehead wrinkled, “As I am yours. And through Octavia we have Lincoln, the only reason this truce was even possible in the first place.” Her eyes narrowed, “So it’s in his best interests to make sure everything goes smoothly. He’ll do it for her.”

Sitting back her mother nodded, “Alright. I’ll make the announcement about the changes in leadership tonight at dinner. We need to keep people informed of what’s going on and how it’s appropriate to act.”

A shiver shook Clarke, “Yes, because we knows what happens when information is kept from people.” Anger gnawed in her belly, forcing her to stand, she needed to leave. “I’m going to find Bellamy and make sure Lincoln is kept inside during dinner tonight. We don’t want any more mistakes.”

Clarke rushed out, anger clouding her hearing so she didn’t even know what her mother might have said as she left in search of Bellamy.

She found him quickly enough, laughing with some female guards. Rolling her eyes, she stomped over, “I need to talk to you, now.” Without giving him a chance to say no, Clarke grabbed his jacket and pulled him along with her.

“Can’t wait to get me alone princess?” He joked.

Clarke just ignored him and started walking faster dragging him along. She threw back the entrance to his tent and drug him in. 

“Clarke what’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, his voice quiet.

She couldn’t settle though, it felt like bubbles were bursting out of her making her unable to stop moving. Until Bellamy grabbed her and pulled her to him.

“Get yourself together.”

“She’s putting us in charge. Sort of.” The words bubbled forth.

Bellamy’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Tonight at dinner, she’s going to tell everyone that we’re on the council and that I’m the direct link for our truce negotiations and that you are the liaison between them and the camp.” Her fingers clench on his jacket. “And then if Lincoln is right, tomorrow we’ll get a messenger inviting us to their camp.”

She was 18 years old and was responsible not just for their delinquents..but of all her people, Clarke felt like she was going to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the Grounders and have their war party. Clarke just hopes she doesn't accidentally start another conflict. At least this time she'll have more backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank TheDisreputableDog for all their help with this chapter and the story in general! Happy Birthday!!!! :D

What did someone say to do person may very well killed a friend? How was Clark supposed to organize lasting peace with these people when so much killing lay between them. She mentally shook her head, lasting peace, the best she could hope for right now was a truce that would last until they got their people out of Mount Weather. As Clark left Camp Jaha she looked at the faces of the men and the women and children that were looking to her to solve the find away. 

The war party included the council members, Bellamy, members of the guard and extra medics. Clarke had debated on if she should bring Raven along with them, since she was the one that had discovered how to spy on Mount Weather, but she just wasn't sure of the girl's mindset. That and all the equipment she used was safely guarded. Bellamy had suggested an around the clock watch of two to keep a record of any and all transmissions. Kane had agreed and a rotation chart had been made.

They'd stayed up late last night writing down all the notes and decisions running through scenarios to try and figure out everything they could get out of this deal. Clarke carried a binder of important issues that they all they need to discuss and talk about. One of the top priorities Clarke decided was that she needed to find a way she could talk with the Commander without causing another incident. Their peoples were very different even though their origins were the same

And so, bright and early, they'd left camp with the two grounders that had showed up with the sun to guide them to the meeting place. They'd handed a message over to Clarke which stated that a war camp between their two villages was being prepared and the Commander was looking forward to extending Clarke their hospitality.

The forest was friendlier, somehow, now that they walked with the Grounders at their side, instead of running for their lives. Traveling with better protection gave her a chance to look at the world around her. What she wouldn't give for paper, pencils and time to draw.  
She caught Bellamy's gaze and smiled. Later.

The arrived at the camp sometime after mid-day. It was a hidden alcove of sorts, up agains part of the mountain, providing them with a natural defensive position and hiding them from prying eyes. Large tents had been set up, blending in with the foliage around them and an open air canopy stood next to the mountain face, with chairs and a table, ready for people to meet at. A fire-pit stood to one side, where people gathered around, preparing food and talking.

Lexa appeared in front of them, with Nyko on her one side and Indra on the other, slightly behind. "Greetings and welcome, People of the sky. We are well met."

Clarke stepped forward, "You honor us, Commander. We are glad that this truce can commence."

"I have noticed how your people seem to like to get right to work, so I invite you and your council to join me at our war table and we can begin. Refreshments and food will be provided as we speak." Lexa held her arm, indicating that Clarke should follow.

Clarke nodded and turned to Kane, "Make arrangements for the rest of our people and then re-join us." She turned back to Lexa, to see her staring at Kane with a look in her eye. "He'll be with us shorty, shall we continue?"  
"As I am already...familiar with Marcus Kane, let us continue. Please take a seat and I'll introduce my generals." Lexa said, he eyes still on Marcus, watching him as she spoke.

Clarke was a bit taken back at Lexa's intensity. She had no idea what that comment was about. Clarke was jolted into stepping forward when Bellamy placed his hand on the small of her back.  
"Steady now, don't freeze up on us yet," he murmured in her ear. Smiling tightly, she went over and took a seat. 

On the table lay a crude map of the mountain. Clarke looked it over, noticing that though it appeared crude, was very detailed. She set her files down already trying to configure the insides of Mount Weather to the outsides. She looked up as Lexa sat down across from her, a young girl at her one side and Indra at the other. 

"This is my second, Essa. And I believe you are familiar with Indra. I've asked Nyko to join us as you are familiar with him and our wise woman, Tamara." Lexa gestured to those by her side which included a young brown haired girl whose eyes reminded her of Anya. She was only slightly taller than the old woman who stood at her side. 

"It's nice to meet you, considering the circumstances. Please let me introduce you to my council. I don't know if he would qualify as a second, but my next in command is Bellamy Blake. Next her him is my mother, Abby, our chief healer." She gestures to the other side of her, " You've met Thelonious Jaha and Marcus Kane will join us shortly. With your permission, Commander, why don't we let the healers get aquatinted and let them to begin to share our medical knowledge on drug detox."

Lexa nodded, "Nyko, please take Abby to the medical tent." She looked up and behind Clarke, "Kane, I'm glad you could rejoin us. I have a request of your people. I'd like a few of you to stay behind, to help foster good will between our peoples. And a better understanding, with Marcus Kane being one of them."

"I believe that's a excellent suggestion," Clarke began as she felt Bellamy tug on a strand of hair, "I and Bellamy would like to stay as well, with your permission of course. We have much work to accomplish and I think we could do even more together, after."

With that, the discussions began in ernest. After a few hours of back and forth they'd come to an agreement that the liberation of their people would require a three prong attack. Team one would be the most crucial. Their task would be to take out the reevers and escort them to a nearby base camp where they'd start receiving medical attention. They would stay with the medics for protection. Team two would then enter into Mount Weather from this entrance. Another team would be at a difference location to provide a distraction.

Hopefully Mount Weather wouldn't realize they were being infiltrated until it was too late. 

"We still have a problem. Your people are separated from ours. They'll be the easiest and yet the hardest to rescue. Easiest because once we're through the shoots, we're right there. However they're all in cages and we don't know the extent of any wounds they'll have suffered." Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. "That and I can't remember if there are any camera in the lab or if they monitor them."

A rough hand settled on the back of her neck and started to rub, "Just close your eyes and relax." Clarke felt Bellamy's voice drift over. His hands felt so good against the tightness of her neck. "Let's start before you got into the room. Where did you hurt yourself?"

She flinched, remembering the pain of cutting the stitches. Her hand scratched the fabric of her jacket, "We were in the dorms." 

Bellamy never stopped massaging, "How long was it between the time you cut your stitches and had them resown and left on your own?

Clarke smiled, picturing the hospital rooms, "She wasn't as fast as Abby, but faster than me...With the lecture and clean up. I suppose it took a little over an hour." His warm fingers continued to lull her mind.

"When you looked around the room, what did you see?" 

Clarke lifted her head seeing it in her minds eye, "The blood lines that lead from the....collecting room to the one I was in. It has to be where the transfusions take place. The room is plainer than the others, not much but beds and the equipment. There is a computer but it's back in the office. I don't think it was originally suppose to be a medical room."

"Why do you say that?" He asked?

"Because the doors. They're too thick."

"How long was it between the time you entered where Anya was and got her out and the alarm went off? From the time you got off your bed until when the alarm went off." 

His voice seem to pull the answer from her. "No more than 15 minuets."

Bellamy lifted his hand from her neck, "That's the timeline then. We need to send someone in first, to get through the first door into the other medical room. If we can get someone in and get word to the others inside, we they can cause more of a distraction while we get the people in cages out.

A harsh sound of air burst from Clarke, "An alarm goes off when the door is opened, they'll know we're opening it from the outside, if we can even open it from the outside."

"What about your bird?" Lexa broke through, "The one that has ears on the communications of Mount Weather. Would she be able to send a message for your people on the inside. Could we get them to be ready to come out before we come in? Or at least open the doors for us to come in?

"Raven might be able to find a way."

"I think now is a good time to end this first meeting. We have prepared a feast in honor of this occasion and invite you all to join." Lexa announced. "Let's meet by the first-pit shortly." She turned to her people and started firing orders off in grounder.

Bellamy whispered in her ear, "What I wouldn't give for Octavia to be here to translate." Clarke laughed as she stood, stretching from sitting so long. 

He continued as they wandered away from the main area, stretching their legs. "Did you notice how Indra kept glaring at us. I'm glad Lexa is in charge and not her or this would have never happened. She looks like she'd sooner kill us than help us."

"I just wish we knew all the rules. I feel like we're one comment away from everything breaking. And it's going to be me who losses everything for us." Clarke confided, staring beyond Bellamy's shoulder into the forest, unable to meet his gaze.

“Well don’t give up now. Lady death is stalking her way on over.” Bellamy said as he smiled, his hands closing on Clarke’s arms, pulling and pushing her slightly into position under his arm.

“I believe nothing that comes out of your mouth. You are lying, I know it.” Indra stated as she stopped just short of the couple.

Clarke’s eyes widened and the muscles in her mouth twitched as she opened her mouth to say…nothing. 

“We want our people back, can you believe that?” Bellamy’s tone was just like when he spoke to Jaha or Kane. Clarke tightened their embrace by wrapping her arm around his waist. 

Indra jaw was clenched, “You people, how can one know anything about you. The sky is filled with nothing, just like your promises.” 

"We could say the same thing about you,” Clarke stated.

Indra laughed once, mockingly, the sound harsh. “We carry out stories on our skin, for all to see. Our greatest pain and triumphs worn for anyone to see. You just can’t read them.” She said thing in grounder then, that attracted the attention of Lexa.

Lexa barked something that made Indra straighten, sneer and walk to the opposite side of the camp fire.

“Events of late haven’t been easy for her.” Lexa stated, though didn’t apologize.

“Things have been hard on everyone, I just hope we can continue to work towards making things better. “ Clarke felt that this was a little unfair. She’d like to see Indra be sentenced to be floated for having the wrong sort of knowledge and then be dropped on Earth.

“Lincoln is still alive, which should be a comfort to her. Losing him was a blow to her. Especially with the way that your Octavia treated him. It’s not a part of our culture, which Indra has had a hard time accepting.” Lexa explained without saying what she really meant.

Clarke knew that she had to speak carefully if she wanted more information. “I didn’t know that Lincoln was her son.”

“Originally he collected information about your group for us. He has some of the best English, is a good warrior and has a lot of healing knowledge. All of the women in the surrounding villages have been courting him, trying to attract him to their village. And your sister, “Lexa laughs, “Falls from the sky and lures him away with nothing.” Lexa looked at them intently, “We had women sending all sorts of trade, crafts, gifts. Women who would have kept Lincoln safe in luxury, provided housing for him and even claimed him as her children’s father. To have him give up all of that, to live in a cave she didn’t even provide him with. The dishonor is almost too great for her to bare. This treaty balances some actions against others, but it doesn’t negate them.” 

“She holds a high place amongst out people,” Bellamy began, “If that means anything.”

Clarke looked up at him, wondering where Bellamy was going with this.

“She was the first to step back on Earth. And she’s the only one of us that can be called sister.” Bellamy stated.

Lexa looked at them strangely, “I don’t understand. Almost all our women can be called sister. How is that special?”

Clarke relaxed into Bellamy, lending him her warmth, “We don’t. Octavia and Bellamy are the only pair of siblings in the Sky People. She exists against all odds. As she does all things.”

Lexa looked thoughtful, “That is something to consider. Another time, let us go and join the party.”

The trio walked closer to the fire and Lexa grabbed cups filled with liquid that were being passed around. She held them out to Clarke and Bellamy, “Tonight we celebrate our upcoming battle. There are many guards who watch the forest, so feel free to relax. We are very safe.” With that she downed the cup in her hands.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and shrugged, “When in Rome.” The fire was a smoother burn than the hooch that Monty had produced for them forever ago. Clarke coughed a little, licking drops off her lips. 

The crowd around her roared and more was poured into her cup. Music started up.

“Excuse me, I should go apologize to Marcus Kane about the bruises I gave him the last time he was at our camp.” Lexa said, her gaze never left Kane’s and her smiled was more of a tigers when it found prey.

“Of course,” Clarke said to the air as she turned into the curve of Bellamy’s body and he leaned down. 

“Is she..” Bellamy let the question trail off.

Clarke shook her head, caught in their own little world, “I have no idea.” They both stifled their laughter and shared another drink. They found a spot on a bench by food pit and took a seat.

The mood was good around the camp fire with people coming up to the two of them to greet them or ask general questions about the Sky people. 

Nyko found them after awhile, bringing more of the alcohol with him, “Look for me tomorrow for a remedy if you’re feeling poorly, however after seeing you breath life back into Lincoln, I can’t image there’s anything you can’t do.” He topped off their cups. “This afternoon, working with your mother. I feel like a young man again, learning healing from my father.” 

He grew a bit somber, “So much more to learn. I never knew. I need Tamara, she’ll know.” He filled up their cups once more and was gone just like that.

Clarke laughed, feeling a buzzing on tongue, “I have no idea what just happened.” Her limbs moved slowly, she turned her head from side to side and found that everything was delayed. Clarke looked up and could make out some stars between the tree cover. It was odd how she missed a home she always dreamed of leaving. It’s the soft glow of the Earth that she missed the most, it was what she’d fall to sleep to as a small child. And then when she was older, complete darkness never felt the same without the small round blue ball in her view.

“That sounds beautiful. To know that the Earth glows.” A voice cut said.

Clarke looked back ahead and saw the elder, Tamara, in front of her. She leaned on Bellamy, because everything was a little tilted after she’d moved, “Hello.” 

Nyko came around Tamara and filled up their cups once more.

“Nyko has a problem, I thought perhaps you could help.” Tamara stated.

“If there’s one thing that our princess loves doing, it’s helping if she can. Or even if you don’t want it,” Bellamy teased.

Clarke wrinkled her nose and jabbed him in the gut with her elbow, “If I can, of course I’ll help. What is the problem?”

“It’s all the new knowledge. The new healer knowledge,” Nyko began, pulling on a log to be closer to them, then sitting. “How do we identify to others that we have advanced knowledge.”

Clarke didn’t understand, “Well how do you identify now that that you’re a healer?”

Nyko pulled at his clothes revealing a red plus on her arm, “All healers have them. That way if you’re traveling, people know they can ask for help.”

Clarke widen her eyes and sat up straight, “I know.” She bent over and started to draw in the dirt, “This is called the Rod of Asclepius. It’s an ancient symbol of doctors dating back maybe 3000 years.” She’d made a large stick with a snake wrapped around it.

Nyko looked at it, “I’ve seen something similar, with two snakes and wings.”

“That’s the caduceus, it’s the symbol of commerce and trade.” Bellamy corrected.

Clarke looked at him, surprised, “Yes, that’s right. How did you know that?” She bit her lip as he smiled that lazy smile of his, it used to make her itch and slap it off of him, but lately it just made her smile right back.

“I read. Who do you think named Octavia.” He smirked. 

Clarke smiled and watched the firelight dance in his eyes.

“What about you, what is your symbol?” Tamara asked.

Clarke, feeling warm from all the drink, thought for a moment and then bent down to draw on the ground again, “This is our symbol.” It was a triquetra, surrounded by 12 stars in a circle with another triangle pointing north.”

The old woman nodded, “I have seen this symbol on the clothes your warriors wear. But what about you two, what is your symbol.” The old woman leaned forward intently.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, “Yes, what is our symbol. If we had one, what would it be?” She watched his face go thoughtful, giving her time to try and count the freckles on his nose.

Laughter drew her attention back to Tamara and Nyko who was once again filling her cup, “You’ve left him speechless. This questions will surely take some time.” Clarke laughed again, sipping on the cup and tried to direct the conversation in a different direction. “Who does all your markings Nyko? Is it impolite to ask, please don’t get mad.” 

Nyko puffed out his chest, “It is nothing to ask, Sky princess! I feel honored to induct you, I mean, to introduce you to the artist, our village elder, Tamara. It is a high honor to be the one who writes a person’s life into their skin. It requires a lot of training and trust. And access to the equipment.”

Interested, Clarke asked, “How do you do it?” 

As she listened to Tamara explain the process, Clarke drifted and found herself in Bellamy’s arms, relaxing against his chest, in a boneless way she’d never felt before. Smiling she keep sipping her cup and let the night escape from her.


End file.
